Creatures of Time
by Baby Girl Tesfaye
Summary: When Bella's mom and brother die in a terrible car crash Bella shuts herself of from everyone. When she makes a wish on her 18th birthday she becomes a time traveler. However she quickly learns some things should stay the way they are. Bella/Jasper, Angela/Embry
1. Dead Inside

AN: I don't own Twilight, just the plot of this story. This story starts off slow but will build after the first chapter. I did change some things from the original story. Like Bella and Embry are siblings. They are also mixed race. Renee is African American and Charlie is White and Quileute. So if you don't like it don't read it.

* * *

BPOV

Everything happens for a reason right? We are all here for a reason and all that jazz but the impossible has happened, but I'll get to that later.

 _2 weeks ago_

" _Dad! We are not celebrating my birthday"_ I complained. My dad Charlie has been trying to throw me a party after my mom and brother died. It just hasn't been the same. They was our rock and we lost them to a car crash. " _Bells they would want you to be happy. They wouldn't want you moping about. They are in a better place."_ he said exasperatedly. I knew what he said was right but I couldn't. My mom, Renee, and my brother Embry had been coming home from buying my 16th birthday cake in Seattle from my favorite bakery and a drunk driver crashed into them head on. They never made it to the hospital. After that I never wanted to celebrate my birthday. That was three years ago. I hated my birthday because it remind me that I had killed my mother and baby brother. " _Dad how can you want to celebrate my birthday, I killed them."_ He had that far off look on his face. He was thinking about them. Renee was his first love. They were childhood sweethearts. They married when he was sixteen and she was fifteen. They had me two years later. Then 11 months later my little brother was born. We were inseparable. Everyone thought we were twins, if someone made one of us cry the other was there. He was only fifteen. My dad took it hard. He started drinking and was always blacking out. I on the other hand tried to kill myself. I should have died not them. After the attempt my dad stopped drinking he said we had to take care of each other. Our sadness would kill us if we didn't. _"Bella please, your gonna be eighteen. Please let's celebrate. I won't ask again."_ He asked. I sighed. _"Fine"_ I said, _"This is the last party I'm having."_ I went to the kitchen to start dinner. I decided on Chicken Alfredo cause it was simple and I didn't need to think much.

I didn't want to celebrate my birthday. If I could I would stop the day from coming. I wish I could go back in time. I would save and my family wouldn't be broken. I miss my brother Embry. No one knew me like him. He was the pea to my pod. We were so close like twins and now I'm left to wander this earth without him. His widowed girlfriend, Angela, has been so strong throughout this. She was the one to comfort me when he and mom died. She was also there when I tried to kill myself. She jumped in and untied the cinder block from around my waist and helped me resurface. If is wasn't for her I don't know what I would do. We only met because of him. It was his first day of high school... _"Bellaa I'm going to be late." I giggled and kept stealing his backpack. Everyone knew that the "Swan twins" had perfect grades and were well behaved. That didn't mean we weren't a little rowdy. Everyone called us twins because we were so alike. It got to the point where we were finishing each others sentences. "Baby brother" I said as I tickled him. He laughed then groaned. "Bella if I'm late dad will kill me." I threw him his backpack but before it touched his hand it hit a mousy looking African American girl in the face as she was walking by. "Oh I'm so sorry!"I said as we ran up to her. She looked and only had eyes for my brother. "Am I staring at an Angel?"she blurted out. I started laughing. Of course my brother would end up with some girl having a crush on him. "Are you okay?" I asked. I really didn't want to explain to dad that I had been goofing off with Embry and hit some girl. She blushed and said "Yes, sorry. I'm fine, I'm sorry for calling you an angel." My brother blushed and said, "Your the angel not me. I'm Embry Swan" He started helping her up. She smiled and said, "Angela Webber" I rolled my eyes my brother was so worried about class but he never would have met Angela if we both were rushing._ I was pulled out of my flashback by the sound of the timer dinging. I had zoned out the entire process of cooking dinner. I plated dad and my food and called him to dinner.

We ate in a comfortable silence. "I'm going to call Angela tonight." I said. My dad nodded. When we had finally started the process of healing and started cleaning out Embry's room and Mom's closet we found a promise ring and an engagement ring. We both knew they were for Angela. Ever since then Angela came to every Sunday dinner. She made sure our clothes were washed until dad and I got back into a routine. She was always cheerful even after what happened saying, _"There is a master plan for everything."_ She still is my rock. I went to my room and grabbed my iPhone. I pulled up Angela's contact info and Facetimed her. She answered right away. _"Long time no see."_ she said. I smiled _"Sorry it's been rough on me. Dad wants to throw me a birthday party. I don't want one. What if I lose someone else. I already lost half of my family and my boyfriend. I don't think I can lose anyone else."_ Jasper Whitlock had been my boyfriend since freshman year. When my brother and mother were killed I broke up with him because I didn't want to lose anyone else. The messed up part was he was going to propose to me later that week. After we broke up he refused to speak a word to anyone. Even his family. _"I don't know why you just don't get back together with Jasper. It might help you heal."_ She said. She was probably right but of course I said the same thing I always say, _"I don't want to lose him like I lost Embry."_ She sighed and said _"Bella that was two years ago. Jasper Whitlock the love of your life, the Richard to your Mildred Loving hasn't spoke to anyone in TWO years Bella. TWO years. I love Embry he was my everything but I have a part of him that no one else has. His sister. Jasper and Embry were close. So do you want to deny Jasper his love and the closest thing he has to his best friend?"_ I knew she was right but I don't know if I could. We were the four musketeers. We were all inseparable but I separated us by killing my brother. Then by breaking up with Jasper. _"Your right"_ I said. She smiled and said _"You better talk to Jasper tomorrow Bella." "Fine"_ I mumbled. Why did she always have to be right. _"I have to get ready for tomorrow gotta look my best for Jasper, right?"_ She nodded and we said our goodbyes. I went to the bathroom to start washing my hair. Jasper always loved my kinky curly hair. I finished with my hair and was it's beautiful long bouncy self. As I went to sleep I heard the voice of my brother say "Brace yourself"

* * *

AN What do you think so far? Once chapter four is out we will be polling! You will be picking how this story goes however, everything you guys pick has a butterfly effect to it. Review


	2. Second Chance

AN: Do you guys like the story? I don't know so leave me some feedback. Also I don't own twilight just the plot of this story. I'll see you at the bottom ;)

Previously in Creatures of Time

BPOV

We ate in a comfortable silence. "I'm going to call Angela tonight." I said. My dad nodded. When we had finally started the process of healing and started cleaning out Embry's room and Mom's closet we found a promise ring and an engagement ring. We both knew they were for Angela. Ever since then Angela came to every Sunday dinner. She made sure our clothes were washed until dad and I got back into a routine. She was always cheerful even after what happened saying, _"There is a master plan for everything."_ She still is my rock. I went to my room and grabbed my iPhone. I pulled up Angela's contact info and Facetimed her. She answered right away. _"Long time no see."_ she said. I smiled _"Sorry it's been rough on me. Dad wants to throw me a birthday party. I don't want one. What if I lose someone else. I already lost half of my family and my boyfriend. I don't think I can lose anyone else."_ Jasper Whitlock had been my boyfriend since freshman year. When my brother and mother were killed I broke up with him because I didn't want to lose anyone else. The messed up part was he was going to propose to me later that week. After we broke up he refused to speak a word to anyone. Even his family. _"I don't know why you just don't get back together with Jasper. It might help you heal."_ She said. She was probably right but of course I said the same thing I always say, _"I don't want to lose him like I lost Embry."_ She sighed and said _"Bella that was two years ago. Jasper Whitlock the love of your life, the Richard to your Mildred Loving hasn't spoke to anyone in TWO years Bella. TWO years. I love Embry he was my everything but I have a part of him that no one else has. His sister. Jasper and Embry were close. So do you want to deny Jasper his love and the closest thing he has to his best friend?"_ I knew she was right but I don't know if I could. We were the four musketeers. We were all inseparable but I separated us by killing my brother. Then by breaking up with Jasper. _"Your right"_ I said. She smiled and said _"You better talk to Jasper tomorrow Bella." "Fine"_ I mumbled. Why did she always have to be right. _"I have to get ready for tomorrow gotta look my best for Jasper, right?"_ She nodded and we said our goodbyes. I went to the bathroom to start washing my hair. Jasper always loved my kinky curly hair. I finished with my hair and was it's beautiful long bouncy self. As I went to sleep I heard the voice of my brother say "Brace yourself"

* * *

BPOV

I woke with a start. I need Jasper I thought. I reached over and grabbed my phone. I was apparently looking at photos before I fell asleep because it was a picture of me and Jasper on my screen. I smiled wistfully. I remember that day. That was our anniversary. He took me to Spinasse and we walked through Squire Park under the twinkling stars. It was one of the best nights of my life. I'll never forget it. I sighed. I really made a mess of things by shutting everyone out. I called Jasper. "Mmmm?" He answered groggily . I almost cried. I was the reason he stopped talking to everyone. I said, "Can I come over please?" "Mhm" He replied and hung up. I shoke my head and rolled my eyes. He's never been a morning person. All through high school he was cranky without his cups of coffee. I packed an overnight bag and sneaked down the stairs and out the door. Charlie would know I was at Jasper's because I always use to sneak out to be with him or he'd sneak over here. My mom thought it was romantic. I walked the two blocks over to his house. His room light was on so that was a good sign. I knocked on the window. He opened it and helped me inside. "I'm so sorry!" I cried. He held me as I cried over everything. These last three years. We should have been married and in college at WSU but we were apart and yet at WSU. "I love you" he whispered in my ear. I cried even harder. After all this time he still loved me. When I woke up I noticed two things first I was late to school and second I wasn't at my house. I heard snoring and looked over. I was in Jasper's bed. I sat up how did I get here?! Then I thought about it. I called Jasper in the middle of the night crying and asked him to come over. He mumbled something sounding like yes and I packed a overnight back and went to his house. Jasper held me while I told him sorry over and over again. It was my fault that we had broken up. I still loved him. Angela was right. I should have never broke up with him in the first place. I cuddled closer to him. "I'm sorry,"I said. He kissed my forehead and croaked out. "It's okay. I missed you." I smiled at him and kissed him. "Why did you stop talking?" I blurted out. He looked at me and said, "You were sad. So sad that no words could fix it. Only being strong and silently comforting could help you. You see it brought you back to me." I chuckled and said, "After three years." He smiled and said, "Two years, eleven months, twenty six days and 12 hours but who's counting." I kissed him and asked, "Are we going to school today?" He looked at me and said "It's up to you Bella." I sat up and said, "I guess were going. I owe Angela an explanation about us." He tickled me and said, "There's an us again?" I giggled and said, "Yes. I never should have left you." I heard my phone ringing. Who would be calling me. Other than Angela and now Jasper everyone abandoned me in my circle of "friends" when Embry died. It was partly my fault I became a zombie. All I would do is eat and sleep. Doing even that was questionable. Without Angela almost force feeding me I would have died. Even when I was a zombie Angela stayed strong so I made it my mission to always be there for her. Jasper hugged me from behind and asked, "What are you thinking about?" I smiled ruefully and said, "How strong Angela has been through this." He nuzzled against my neck.

"She was worse than you. She use to call me every night crying because after Embry died and you went 'zombie' she felt like she lost two people she loved." He said. I sighed. I truly have been a terrible friend. "I have to apologize to her. I should have been stronger." I said as I flopped back on the bed. Jasper looked at me sadly and said, "How? Your brother, your almost twin died and you blamed yourself for almost three years and you thing you should have been stronger. You were as strong as you could be. No one blames you for falling into a depression. All of us did. I didn't speak to anyone except Angela for three years. Not my family or teachers just Angela. Embry was like my little brother. He was your brother. Angela didn't sleep straight for six months until her parents had her committed for six weeks and on antidepressants. All of us were messed up. We still are but we have to get through this together." He hugged me as I cried. It wasn't fair but he was right. I still wish I could fix things. "Let's get two school." I said. Over the next week and a half I fixed my relationships with Angela, Jasper and my dad. Everything almost felt like normal but we all knew things were not how they were when Embry and mom were here. The day of my birthday started out normal. School, sitting with Angela and Jasper, reminiscing about Embry. After school is were is got weird. I got this weird sense of foreboding. Something was gonna happen but what was it? Was it gonna be good or bad? When I got home my dad had streamers and balloons everywhere. Billy, Jake, Jasper and Angela were all smiling and holding gifts. I wish mom and Embry were here I thought. As I opened gifts I thought about them. Angela got me a new camera, Jake a locket with Embry and my picture in it. My dad, Jasper and Billy made me a photo album of me, mom and Embry. All night long I was crying happy tears. When everyone finally left I told dad I was going to sleep. I looked at the night sky and noticed how full the moon was. I felt a text come in. I looked at the time. 11:11pm I rolled my eyes and said "I wish I could fix the past." It was stupid but my mom always believed in the power of 11:11. I don't know why but she did. I plopped down on my bed and fell asleep. Last thing I remember thinking about was my mom and brother.

"Mom! I'm going to be late for school. Wake Bella up!" I sat up startled. Mom? Was that Embry's voice? It couldn't be. Could it? I ran to get out of bed but fell. "Ouch!" I yelled. I heard foot steps come up the stairs. "Belly bear you okay?" I heard. Oh. My. God. No way. It can't be. "Embry?" I asked questioningly. The door opened to reveal my brother Embry. Who's been for three years. "Who else calls you Belly bear?" He smiled and helped me up. I started to cry. He looked worried. "Are you okay?" I hesitantly asked, "What day is it?" He smiled and rolled his eyes. "Your sixteenth birthday. Duh." I started to cry. Was this possible. Am I really getting another chance? I looked at Embry and said, "Don't get my birthday cake. Ask mom to make it. Please Emmy bear?" He rolled his eyes and said "Fine but I know you really wanted that strawberry short cake." I didn't care about the cake. Not anymore. "The flavor doesn't matter to me Emmy bear. Just don't go out on Route 101 tonight." Then I thought about it. Angela was on that route that ill fated night. If this is like any movies I saw it would kill her instead. Someone or in this case two someones had to die two besides the driver. That brought a chill to my spine. Did I really want to kill other people just so my mom and brother would be alive? Embry threw me over his shoulder and started to walk downstairs. I saw my mom making her famous Nutella French toast. "Mom?" She turned around. He short curly hair bouncing as she moved. "Hello pumpkin." This isn't a dream. My wish came true! I ran over to hug my mother. "Bella what's gotten into you?" I smiled and hugged her tighter. "Nothing I just missed you," I said. She patted my head and said "Oh sweetheart I haven't gone anywhere. Now got get ready you know Jasper is one his way." She kissed my forehead and continued making breakfast. I ran upstairs and wore my favorite white ripped skinny jeans by Fashion Nova, a lacey black corset by Victoria's Secret, a cardigan and my wedge heels. I can't wait to change my fate.

* * *

AN What do you think so far? Just a reminder! Once chapter four is out we will be polling! You will be picking how this story goes however, everything you guys pick has a butterfly effect to it. Review and see you next time.


End file.
